Incontinência
by Dree-chan
Summary: Sobre desejos lascivos e sentimentos - mesmo que esse último não fosse planejado.
1. Prólogo

**Incontinência**

**.**

(Sobre desejos lascivos e sentimentos – mesmo que esse último não fosse planejado)

**.**

_Sasuke! _

Levantou-se de súbito. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo negro com os olhos ainda fechados enquanto a voz feminina ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Esses sonhos estranhos estavam ficando cada vez mais realistas. Exceto uma coisa – a mais importante: quem, afinal, era ela?

Como poderia sonhar tantas vezes seguidas com a mesma pessoa, se nem sabia ao certo como essa pessoa era? Ouvia a voz melodiosa chamar o seu nome minutos antes de acordar e ia para a cama durante a noite esperando que a ouvisse de novo e, além disso: que ele, finalmente, descobrisse quem era ela.

Parou por um instante, abrindo os olhos e levantando-se da cama, deixando o cobertor branco escorregar por entre as pernas, revelando o corpo totalmente desnudo. Estaria ele ficando louco? Estava apaixonado por uma mulher que não conhecia sequer a face.

- _Ou se ela ao menos existe _– concluiu em um sussurro, colocando-se debaixo da água fria.

Bufou, olhando para baixo, observando o estado lastimável que o seu corpo ficara por causa de um sonho. Ainda teria coisas mais importantes para fazer. Se tudo desse certo fecharia negócio com os Hyuuga's e, nesse momento, não gostaria de ter nada em sua cabeça. Hyuuga Hiashi era conhecido por ser um homem difícil.

**.**

Ouvia uma música familiar em seu subconsciente. E cantava-a com os olhos fechados ainda deitada em sua cama. Percebeu alguns segundos depois que era o alarme do seu celular. Levantou-se ainda com os olhos fechados em direção ao banheiro. Seu último ano no colegial.

Abriu os olhos assim que a porta do banheiro foi empurrada, a torneira da banheira fez um barulho que Hinata achava um tanto irritante e deixou a água morna enchendo a mesma enquanto se encarava no enorme espelho que tinha naquela parede. Despiu-se devagar, sentindo o toque do pijama de seda em sua pele, fechando os olhos com o contato. Desceu as mãos junto com o mesmo, tocando o lado dos seios e seguindo a curva da cintura.

Parou de súbito, ao ouvir alguém batendo em sua porta, e mordendo os lábios, colocou um roupão, lavou o rosto e seguiu para a porta. Abriu-a.

Era Neji. Ela sorriu. Parecia que ele sentia.

Em seus dezessete anos e meio de vida, Hinata não sabia de muita coisa da vida. E tinha certeza que Neji, com os seus vinte e dois também não era lá um sábio.

Mas ela tinha certeza que ele lhe ensinaria mais coisas...

Puxou-o pela manga do kimono para dentro do quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

[...] Mais do que ele já havia ensinado.

Melhor do que as suas mãos, somente as dele. Não tinham muito tempo, e logo sentiu as mãos calejadas tocarem sua pele e levantá-la para levá-la para a cama.

E daí que fossem primos? Ninguém saberia mesmo.

**.**

Andava com passos lentos. Não precisava ir andando. Mas gostava disso. Ter um tempo apenas seu. Sem seu pai lhe ditando ordens ou Neji em seu encalço afastando qualquer garoto que tentasse se aproximar.

Neji... Sua primeira vez fora com ele. Sua primeira paixão foi ele.

Estão "juntos" há 3 anos. Neji declarou seus sentimentos, e foi retribuído. Com a mesma intensidade. Não diria que o que eles tinham era um namoro... Seu próprio pai ao perceber os sentimentos de Neji, deixara bem claro que não queria que ele se envolvesse com sua filha. Tanto pela idade quanto pelo parentesco. Não houve nenhum pedido de namoro, muito menos encontros românticos no início e, agora, muito menos.

Na verdade, Hinata descobriu mais tarde que o que um dia nutriu pelo primo tornou-se apenas atração. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo do primo. Neji ficara mais ciumento em relação à prima, principalmente depois que esta entrou no colegial: ele sabia que ela chamava muita atenção. Hinata seduziu-o sem querer quando tinha apenas 14 anos... Neji sabia muito bem o que Hinata poderia fazer se quisesse, e não gostava de pensar nisso... No que aconteceria se ela quisesse outro homem.

O tilintar do sinal da escola levou-a para dentro de sua sala. Sentou-se em seu lugar próximo à janela e pôs-se a observar o movimento dos alunos apressados entrando na escola. As unhas tocando na superfície de madeira fazendo algum barulho, este que não podia ouvir por causa dos fones no ouvido.

Esperava que este ano passasse rapidamente e que, novamente, passasse despercebida pelos inúmeros alunos da escola.

**.**

**Notas da autora: **Estou aqui depois de muuuito tempo! E ando com esta fanfic na cabeça há algum tempo. Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo. Minha primeira **rated M** aqui no FF, gente. Acho que vocês entenderam que a Hinata não vai ser aquela garotinha tímida e frágil como sempre, né? Gostaria de saber, também o que acharam antes que eu continue a estória. Não estou com muito tempo livre mas sinto falta daqui e, quando estava imaginando algumas cenas da fanfic, pensei no "por que não postar?".

Os capítulos serão bem maiores do que eu costumo fazer, e eu realmente tenho muita dificuldade em fazer capítulos grandes, então além do meu pouco tempo livre, demorará um pouco mais por causa disso. De todo modo... Agradeço por lerem até aqui. E, se possível...

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo um

Arfava. Os dedos pálidos estavam ainda mais brancos como consequência da força que aplicava no cobertor da cama. Sentindo o peso do corpo do primo sobre o seu, suas pernas laçavam o quadril do mesmo, buscando um contato mais próximo – como se já não fosse o bastante o sentindo tocar o fundo de sua intimidade. Mordia o ombro do mesmo para evitar gemer mais alto. Gostava da sensação dos seus seios rígidos roçando no peitoral do rapaz, que segurava firmemente sua coxa com uma mão e com a outra buscava algum apoio na cama.

_Mais rápido. _

Soltou, por fim, o ombro do primo e com os lábios ainda entreabertos, puxou o rosto do primo com uma das mãos enquanto levava a outra para as costas do mesmo. Beijou-o. O beijo foi tão voraz quanto o modo em que ambos se encontravam.

_Mais forte._

Sentiu-o mordendo o seu lábio inferior e puxando-o junto com o seu rosto, que se afastava, junto com o tronco, para acariciar os seios fartos demais para a idade da prima. Sentiu-a descer as unhas pelo peitoral, em direção ao abdômen, proporcionando-lhe mais excitação (se é que isso era possível) e levar as mãos para o cobertor novamente. Ele iria gozar, o conhecia. E ela iria ajudá-lo... Mesmo que não fosse preciso.

Então se pôs a mover seu quadril ajudando-o a aumentar o ritmo. Estava tão molhada... Adorava essa sensação. A de o sentir escorregando para dentro de si. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o líquido quente a inundar, e então os espasmos percorrerem o seu corpo enquanto ele ainda continuava com alguns movimentos, diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos, se lamentando por ter que sair de dentro dela.

Jogou o corpo ao lado do corpo da prima, que logo deitou no peito do rapaz. Estavam suados e ofegantes. Mas quando não estavam assim quando estavam sozinhos?

E não eram poucas as vezes que se encontravam sozinhos.

_- Acho que temos que agradecer mentalmente pelo seu pai passar a maior parte do tempo viajando a negócios – _sorriu de canto deixando a mão na cintura da prima, acariciando com o polegar a curva sinuosa.

- _Não devemos nos esquecer de Hanabi, Neji. – _disse Hinata.

_- Ela está dormindo. E a prova de que ela não ouviu nada, é a marca que agora tenho em meu ombro _- Hinata corou minimamente e ele, provavelmente, sequer notara por causa da pouca luz que se encontrava no quarto.

- _Estou começando a achar que você tem medo de dormir sozinho. – _comentou Hinata com um tom zombeteiro – _Esta é a terceira vez que você foge para o meu quarto durante a noite apenas essa semana..._

_- E nós estamos na terça-feira. – _ele completou, fazendo-a sorrir. – _Vamos dormir Hina. Já são três e meia, e você acorda cedo amanhã. _

Ele não precisou falar mais nada. Puxou o lençol, aconchegou-se melhor no corpo do primo e, minutos depois, entregou-se ao sono.

**.**

- _Eu já disse que não tenho tempo para isso, Karin. – _falou o Uchiha para a ruiva à sua frente que, apesar do tom que ele usara, permanecia com um sorriso nos lábios. – _Mais tarde._

Ela não iria perder tempo, então. Odiava vê-lo atolado de trabalho. Sasuke parecia inatingível quando estava trabalhando e ela, sentia-se obrigada a aliviar a tensão do moreno. O ar superior que possuía quando estava sentado naquela enorme cadeira de couro, por trás daquela mesa de madeira negra. Ao ouvir o som do salto da mesma, Sasuke voltou os olhos aos papéis que estava lendo. Mas levantou os olhos novamente quando ouviu o clique da fechadura e o barulho do salto ficar cada vez mais alto. Abriu a boca para falar algo quando ela girou a cadeira, mas antes que ele falasse, ela cobriu sua boca com a dele.

- _Você não precisa falar nada, Sasuke. – _começou quando se afastou, agachando-se em seguida de frente pra ele, desatacando o botão da calça do mesmo. Levantou os olhos para encará-lo e, passando a língua pelos lábios lentamente, continuou – _E nem fazer._

Desatacou os primeiros botões de sua blusa para que o rapaz tivesse uma visão melhor. Ele não havia a afastado então, ela que não sairia. Estava ciente que deveria ser rápida, em menos de dez minutos haveria uma reunião. Ao sentir as mãos hábeis da ruiva em seu membro, pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que ela trancara a porta.

- _Eu espero que você não deixe sujar a minha calça. _

Ela sorriu ao sentir a mão dele puxando o seu cabelo, que estava solto, um pouco violentamente. Ele sabia que ela gostava. Abocanhou-o de uma só vez, fazendo-o abrir um pouco os lábios com isso. Sasuke fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela sensação. Não muito rápido, nem devagar. Adorava quando ela passava a língua por todo ele.

Estremeceu quando ela o fez.

É... Talvez ele tivesse um tempinho para ela. Puxou o cabelo dela um pouco mais para cima, mais forte, para que ela o olhasse. Ela o fez, e ele sorriu. Ela se levantou, e logo as mãos dele levantaram a saia preta que ela vestia, rasgando a calcinha de mesma cor que ela usava.

Ouviu-a sorrir enquanto a empurrava para a mesa, fazendo-a se apoiar e ficar com a bunda de frente para ele. Gostava dessa visão. Deu uma tapa, deixando a pele pálida levemente avermelhada e deixou a mão por lá, mesmo. Com a outra juntava os fios de cabelo que teimavam escapar por seus dedos. _Maldito corte de cabelo. _

Penetrou-a de uma vez, e ouviu o gemido ecoar pela sala. Sorriu. Ela gostava de motivos para gritar. E ele os daria... Mas ela teria que gritar o seu nome.

**.**

- _Hinata-san? – _Ouviu uma garota que tinha as madeixas tingidas de rosa chamá-la. Era Sakura. Hinata levantou os óculos que estavam na ponta do nariz e deixou a caneta ao lado do caderno.

- _Sim, Haruno-san? – _Viu-a sorrir para a morena e olhar para um grupo que estava do outro lado da sala. Aparentemente, as aulas haviam terminado e ela estava tão entretida em terminar logo as questões de física que sequer notou o sinal tocar.

- _Nós vamos ao cinema... Você não quer vir conosco? – _Hinata sabia quem era o "nós". Conhecia todos naquela sala, apesar de ter evitado ao máximo fazer laços com alguém. A probabilidade de se mudar para outro país para representar seu pai era muito grande e Hinata não gostava da ideia de sofrer com a ausência de amigos. – _Vamos, Hina-chan, vai ser bom... Como no jardim de infância. Todos irão. É o nosso último ano, afinal. – _Hinata percebeu o apelo ao ouvir Sakura chamando-a pelo apelido que há anos não usavam.

- _Tudo bem, Sakura. – _voltou os olhos para a mesa em sua frente, receosa. Se ela não usara o sufixo, Hinata também não usaria. Era assim, não era? – _Mas eu tenho que passar em casa antes... Encontrarei vocês lá. _

Sakura sorriu de orelha a orelha. Acenou para Hinata e virou-se eufórica para a turma que também esperava a resposta. Ouviu um "até já" de Sakura e, sorrindo, pegou o celular. Ligaria para Neji ir buscá-la, teria que ser rápida se quisesse pegar o filme do início e sua casa era longe do colégio.

Discou o número do primo e depois de dois toques ouviu a voz do mesmo do outro lado da linha.

- _Hina__?- _Perguntou hesitante. Provavelmente estranhando a ligação - _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- __N-não Neji__– _limpou a garganta para que a gagueira repentina se fosse. Alguns hábitos eram difíceis de mudar. – _Só que... Você poderia vir me pegar no colégio? _

_- __Ah, sim. Claro. Em cinco minutos estou aí._ – Ouviu um barulho de chaves arrastando por algo de madeira que ela julgou ser a mesa e o celular ser desligado em seguida.

Tratou de começar a guardar os seus pertences. Incluindo os seus óculos de leitura. Odiava-o, mas era necessário. Desceu as escadas devagar e quando passou pelo portão da escola viu o carro preto esperá-la. Neji abriu a porta por dentro e assim que Hinata entrara no carro, recebeu um selinho. Não houve tempo para retribuí-lo e mesmo se desse, demoraria um pouco para fazê-lo. Nesses três anos, Hinata tinha certeza absoluta de uma coisa: eles nunca tinham se beijado deste modo antes.

Um roçar de lábio rápido e... Inocente. Sentiu o rosto corar com a demonstração de carinho repentina e viu no rosto do primo um sorriso de canto enquanto este dava a partida no carro.

- _Então, o que aconteceu? – _ele perguntou, demonstrando que não tinha acreditado quando disse que nada estava acontecendo. Afundou-se no banco do carro e, olhando as árvores passarem lentamente, sentindo o vendo gélido do ar condicionado em seus pés, falou.

- _Eu vou... Ao cinema com alguns... Amigos da escola – _virou-se para ele que a observava surpreso.

**.**

- _Amigos? – _esperava que a sua voz não tivesse saído tão falha. Limpou a garganta, sentindo os dedos gélidos pelo ar condicionado e, agora, pelo nervosismo. Ela estava saindo com alguém?

- _Sim, Neji. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba e Shino. – _sabia que o Cão estaria com eles. Ele sempre estava quando Hinata dizia que iria junto.

Foi sempre assim. O que não entendia, por agora, era ela ter voltado a conversar com todos eles. Uma vez, quando estavam deitados na cama depois de uma das, normalmente, várias fornicações diárias ela lhe disse que não queria que isso acontecesse. Seu pai queria mandá-la para o exterior, mas com muito esforço, Hinata conseguiu fazê-lo esperar ela terminar o colegial. Porque mudar tudo de última hora? Olhou para a prima novamente. Ela possuía as mãos entrelaçadas, encolhida no banco do carro, os dedos trêmulos chamavam alguma atenção.

Agora ele entendia. Ela não tinha lembranças para levar daqui. Ela tinha apenas ele. E ele esperava que continuasse assim.

**.**

Neji insistiu para deixá-la fora do cinema. Com um vestido branco um pouco acima dos joelhos, Hinata saída do carro, direcionando um sorriso para o primo antes de respirar fundo e entrar no salão da bilheteria do cinema.

- _Hina-chan chegou! – _gritou Naruto que correu ao seu encontro, impedindo Sakura de lhe dar uma tapa por ter chamado atenção no cinema, dando-a um abraço apertado. Corou com o contato íntimo – _Nós estávamos pensando que você não viria mais, Hina-chan! _

Sentiu a mão dele na sua cintura levá-la para os outros que a esperavam. Sakura visivelmente não gostou da aproximação entre ambos e ao perceber isso Hinata se afastou delicadamente, mas não demorou muito tempo para sentir outra em suas costas. Bastante conhecida por sinal.

- _Neji. – _falou, chamando atenção dos demais presentes que estavam conversando entre si.

- _Oi. – _falou, acenando para os demais – _Espero que não vejam problemas nisso. Sabe... Eu ver o filme com vocês. _

Naruto foi o primeiro a falar, para desagrado de Neji, que o fuzilava com os olhos e irritava-se por perceber que ele era tão idiota que sequer havia percebido.

- _Neji! Quanto tempo! – _aquele idiota realmente não mudou nada. Escandaloso como sempre. – _Claro que está tudo bem! Mas vocês precisam comprar logo a entrada de vocês. _

_- Vamos, Hinata. – _sentiu-a estremecer quando ele lhe puxou pela cintura.

Na fila para comprar as entradas, ela se desvencilhou de suas mãos, encarando-o. Ele sabia que ela queria que ele dissesse o que estava fazendo ali. Mas ele não iria dar esse gostinho para ela. Não depois do que tinha visto. Neji comprou as cadeiras do fundo enquanto Hinata se afastava, bufando, para comprar a pipoca.

Gostava de vê-la irritada. Mas gostava mais de vê-la suspirar seu nome. E era o que ele iria fazer, com sala cheia ou não.

**.**

Agora, sim. Ela estava possessa. Além de ele ter vindo para ficar a observando, ainda deixou-os longe de todos. Neji ia pagar caro por isso. Ah, ele ia...

- _Nos encontramos no final do filme, então. _– começou Sakura – _Iremos todos jantar no Ichiraku. – _sorriu, acenou e começou a procurar sua cadeira. Fazendo Hinata subir as escadas seguindo Neji.

Não tinha muita gente no cinema nos dias de semana, Hinata concluiu. Sentou-se o mais longe que sua cadeira podia permitir do seu primo. Ele sorriu, pegando o balde de pipoca de suas mãos e colocando na cadeira ao lado.

- _Você está brava, Hina-chan? – _sussurrou, imitando a voz do Uzumaki na última palavra. Agora ela entendia. Ele tinha visto a cena de Naruto.

É... Isso iria ser bastante problemático, como costumava dizer Shikamaru.

.

**Notas da autora: **Oi! Procurei postar rápido, então não ficou muito longo. Também não tenho beta, e sempre escapa alguns erros, então... Desculpem-me por eles. Críticas? Elogios? Aceito os dois! Então: reviews?

Beijos, e até a próxima!


End file.
